One Night Only
by gingeyginge
Summary: When Zoe meets Max on a night out, she thinks their first night together will also be their last. However when she then realises she'll have to see Max a lot more often, what will she do?


**So this is my first Zax fic, hope you all enjoy and please leave reviews! xx**

It wasn't exactly an unfamiliar scene for Zoe, but it was one she hadn't been in for a while now, not since the responsibility of clinical lead had rather taken over her life.

The pulsing beats and lights of the nightclub surrounded her, leaving her unable to think clearly - a necessity after the tough day, week, _month,_ she'd had.

It was for this reason that it took her a moment to realise that someone was trying to get her attention, a voice trying to make itself heard over the noise inside the club and a hand gently brushing her arm. Turning to the person in question, she was met with sparkling eyes and a wide smile, a taller man with messy brown hair who looked several years younger, at least.

She raised a questioning eyebrow at him, moving closer to hear his repeated question.

'I asked if I could get you a drink?' murmured the younger man into Zoe's ear, so close that she could feel his breath.

'Only if I can get your name first?', she replied, staying in close proximity to the guy, who she already felt more attracted to than she had to anyone in months.

He grinned widely before leaning in again.

'It's Max', he answered. 'And yours? I've just been calling you beautiful in my head.' He flashed her an exaggerated wink as she threw her head back laughing.

'Does that line usually work?!' she responded in disbelief.

'Hey, how do you know I've used it on anyone else?!' he threw back at her, taking on an offended tone, as she merely rasied an eyebrow in response. 'So then,' he continued, changing the subject abruptly, 'What can I get you?'

'Think I'll stick with another gin and tonic, thanks.'

'Come on, be a bit more adventurous!' Max protested. 'A cocktail at least?'

'Got work in the morning unfortunately, gotta take it easy!'

'One won't do you any harm!'

—-

An hour later, and it was safe to say one cocktail had done her harm. One had led to two, two to three, and so on, and now she was more than tipsy and being dragged onto the dancefloor by Max, who'd been moving closer to her as they stood at the bar, with brushes of lips to her ear and light touches to her waist making her want him more and more.

They'd talked about anything and everything - from Max's hopes of being in a world famous band to tales of her previous drunken nights out, though she'd carefully avoided telling him how old she was and what she did - worried that knowing her age and the seniority of her job would put him off. Putting him off was the last thing she wanted to do - he was funny yet seemed a gentleman, not to mention his obvious good looks - a smile seemed permanently etched on his face while they had been talking. Even though she'd sworn off relationships after a string of failed ones, he was doing a good job of taking her mind off the stressful events of recently at work, and she figured a one-night stand - at least, she hoped this was where it was heading - wouldn't do her any harm.

She stumbled slightly as he pressed close behind her when they reached the dancefloor, moving them slowly to the music as his head dipped to press his lips to her neck, ghosting them across her jaw as his hips pressed into her from behind and his hands gripped her waist tightly.

She tipped her head back against his shoulder as his mouth continued its journey across her jaw until she gave in and twisted to face him, flicking her eyes to meet his for only a moment before their lips met in a kiss, hesitant at first but growing more heated as their bodies continued to move in sync with each other and the music. Max's arms tightened around her, moving downwards from her waist as hers went around his neck, no space between them.

They separated their lips only when absolutely necessary to breathe, eventually giving up moving to the music in favour of simply pressing close to each other with wandering hands and joined lips. Neither were aware of time passing, it could've been minutes or hours as all they were interested in was the other and the ever increasing feeling that they both wanted more.

Eventually Max tore his lips away from Zoe's for good, moving to her ear.

'We can call it a night now, if you want?' he murmured, moving his lips back to hers, unable to resist.

'Yeah?' she breathed, millimetres from his lips, eyes lidded.

'Yeah,' he replied as he pressed his lips against hers once more before turning to leave, pulling her out the club and into the nearest taxi, rejoining their lips as soon as she'd told the driver her address, knowing she lived only a few minutes away - probably closer than Max.

Barely five minutes later and they were stumbling out the taxi, so unable to keep their hands off each other that Zoe had to push him away to find her keys, giving Max the opportunity to take in the huge house that stood before him, easily 4 or 5 times the size of the semi-detached he'd recently moved into with his sister and her work friend.

'Fuck,' Max said, 'You're rich.'

Zoe simply rolled her eyes as she unlocked her door, used to similar comments whenever someone first saw her house.

'You're not here to admire my house,' she pointed out.

'I'd much rather admire you,' he flirted back, pushing her against the door as he closed it and pressing his body to hers, starting where they'd left off. His hands moved to her behind - already easily his favourite part of her as they kissed passionately again.

'Bed,' Zoe muttered into his mouth as his hands began to toy with the zip on her dress and she tried to undo the buttons on his shirt, struggling as they were pressed together from head to toe. 'Bed now.'

Max was only too happy to oblige, allowing her to take his hand to pull him up the stairs and into her room. He helped her shed her clothes, then his, falling onto the bed together and joining their lips once again.


End file.
